


The Connection of a Half Breed

by WaterDragon88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDragon88/pseuds/WaterDragon88
Summary: Mai Samariba: a kid with hardships, until her father took a job in Japan where she met Kagome. Years pass, Mai has strange dreams of a past that wasn't her own. On Kagome's 15th birthday, their lives change forever. After conflict with a demon; blood is shed and mixes: human and demon alike. Leaving Mai to experience a transformation even she can't escape nor change back.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha





	The Connection of a Half Breed

_**Finally, after all these years, I can finally put up my Inuyasha story. I thank** **ChibiChinaDoll for helping me.** _

**Prologue**

It was dark as the rain kept pouring down from the sky, the sound of pitter patter on the roof dulling any other noises that can be heard. A small child was asleep soundly in their bed, dreaming childish dreams.

A light sound was heard from the other room, they were footsteps. Pacing constantly as if to decide whether to go on with what they planned to do or not and stay for the sake of things.

A few moments later, the pacing stopped... it had been decided. Then a figure quietly went to the child's room quietly opened the door, went to bed and kneel down close to the child as they put their fingers in the child's hair stroking it as if for the last time. The stroking slightly awoke the child. "Shhhhh...it's okay my Tiánxīn (Sweetie; Sweetheart) go back to sleep." a woman's voice whispered.

Hearing the woman's voice, the child obeyed as they drifted back to sleep. The woman sighed deeply as they continued to look at the sleeping child for a few moments as she stopped stroking the child's hair.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. "My Tiánxīn...I know this will be hard for you to understand but not matter what happens just remember this, I love you so much and it wasn't you or your fathers fault...But this has to be done." The woman whispered sadly, then she leaned close and kissed the child on the forehead.

The child stirred for a bit but did not wake up from it as the woman slowly got up, dried her eyes and quietly closed the door. She went to the hallway where her things were packed by the door.

She left a note on the table for her husband to see, it will be a few hours when he gets home since he works the nightshift. She sighed shakily as she grabbed her large bag and opened the door as the heavy rain was starting to pour down.

She opened her umbrella and was about to step out. She paused for a moment and looked back inside the home, seeing it one last time. Then she turned back to the door, walked out into the rain and closed it. At this exact moment everything was silent and this had sealed the child's fate.

The child slowly woke up as they heard a noise and wasn't sure what it was. The noise was muffled from the closed door and the child was curious of what it was.

The child stretched out a bit as they rubbed the sleepiness from their eyes. Then they got out of bed, opened the door and saw their father in the kitchen sitting in a chair with his left hand covering his face as he was crying.

They quickly went to him and lightly tugged on his shirt to get his attention. "Daddy? Are you okay?... Why are you crying?" The child asked quietly.

He stopped as he removed his hand from his face and looked down to his little girl. He wiped the tears from his face and smiled solemnly at her.

"Sweetie...come here I need to talk to you for a moment and it's going to be hard to understand at first okay?" The dad said as the little girl nodded. He picked up the girl and placed her on his lap.

The girl looked around and noticed something. Her mom isn't cooking breakfast like she usually does in the morning. "Daddy...where's mommy?" She asked.

Her dad's face turned sad again as he looked down at her. "Listen Sweetie...I hate to say this but mommy has left but she still loves you no matter what." He said.

She nodded as she didn't say anything for a moment, trying to process what he had said. "But you got me and as long as we have each other, things will go our way." He said as he tried to cheer her up.

Little did she know that this moment will be the turning point of her lives for what is yet to come…

**Feb. 17 1990 - Present Era**

Age: 10

Mai was walking through the door out of the classroom as the school bell finished ringing for the end of school. 'Thank goodness...Finally, it is the last day of school!' She thought and sighed as she had her backpack on her left shoulder, she was ready to go and brace what was through these halls.

As she went to her locker, she saw other students looking at her and whispered to each other. Some giggled and some shook their heads in shame. She knew what they were talking about.

It was about her mother, she left when Mai was little. Mai never blamed her though, her mother may have had reasons but she knew that her mother loved her.

Her grandparents on her mother's side didn't take it well when they heard the news from her Father, so they cut off all ties from Mai and her Father for bringing shame to the family. Though Mai was a little different from others, since she was half Chinese (Mother) and half Japanese (Father).

She looked up at her small mirror that was hanging in her locker. She was 3'7, with light skin and armpit length black hair with shades of magenta highlights, she was in that awkward phase of growing looking like a twig sideways. She had a symmetrical face, her eyes were large and they were blue.

At the time people wouldn't brush it off and then there were rumors going around that she left because of Mai or she had an affair and left everything behind. To this day people around her still would not let her forget that always pointing at her calling her the Lone Child, she didn't ask for this but she kept her head held high and light in her step.

She cleaned her locker out, putting all her stuff in her bag and closed her locker. As she dashed quickly from the school and went onto the bus, sitting in the back where nobody messed with her since the fighting incident at the beginning of the school year. A couple of girls were picking on her, making fun of her clothes, her looks and how she was without a mother.

Then one of the girls took her backpack and that was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Mai got up and without warning, punched the girl in the face.

Both of them fought for a few minutes until the Bus driver separated them. They got to the school and the girl had a bruise on her face and telling this lie of Mai was the one who started the fight and Mai told her side of her story and showed the principal that the girl still had her backpack for it had her name on the top.

The principal believed Mai and told the girl to give it back, the girl huffed as she gave it back. Unfortunately, the principal had given punishment to both of the girls.

The girl was suspended for two weeks with a pink slip as a warning and Mai was suspended for a week with a calling Mai's father of the incident. Mai was ashamed of it but her father told her that she stood up for herself and took that with a grain of salt but he also told her no more conflicts unless it was necessary.

It was only a twenty minute bus ride to her home. The bus dropped her in front of an eight story apartment, she sighed as she had to walk to fifth floor to room 317.

After a few minutes, step by step she got to her home, unlocked the door with the key that her dad gave her and went inside. As soon as she walked into the living room, she noticed that there were a bunch of boxes stacked up.

Confused for a moment, and then she heard footsteps in her dad's room and went to see what it was. "Dad...are you there? You're home early." She said as she dropped her backpack next to her room.

"Yeah... I'm here Nyoko (Gem/Treasure)!..be there in a minute." He said as shuffled some of the boxes out of the way to greet his daughter. "Hey! How was the last day of school?" He asked.

She gave him a look that told him everything. He sighed heavily as he put a box down and went to her, patting her on top of her head. "The same old huh?" He said as she nodded to him with a sad look in her eyes.

Their bond had been stronger ever since his wife left. It was Mai and him against the world, things may have been harsh for the past couple of years but things were going to get better from now on.

"What's going on? What's with the boxes?" Mai asked as she looked around. Her dad knelt down to her level, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her straight in the eye.

"Well I know you've been having a hard time here, believe me I know, more than you can imagine, but things are going to get better because my job is offering me a promotion and it is in Japan...So I accepted it... isn't that exciting! Hence why all the boxes, we are moving, Immediately." He said with vigor.

She was surprised and very happy...Finally a fresh start! She smiled at her dad as she hugged him and he hugged her back. Things would turn out for the better.

Mai and her father packed quickly and after a few days the apartment was sold. Now, they had their carry-on bags placed in their laps on a boarding airplane.

Finally, leaving their troubles and the harsh past behind them. Hours later, they landed into Japan with their stuff transported to a moving truck, as Mai's father drove as they followed the men in the moving truck to their new home.

After a half an hour, they made it to their new home which was located in a quiet neighborhood; Mai and her father stepped out of the car and admired their new beginning in their home.

The moving truck men began unloading the truck and put the boxes inside the house. After a while, Mai was getting bored of waiting and went to find her dad, which he was in the living room.

"Yes?...Nyoko?" Her dad said making sure that the boxes were going where they should be. She thwittled her fingers in nervousness but looked to her father with determination.

"Uhmmm...since it's going to be some time before all the boxes are in the house and unboxing things in order...can I go outside and look around our neighborhood?" Mai asked.

Her father smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, you can...go out and explore maybe even make some new friends, but as soon as it starts getting dark, come back to the house." He said as she rushed out of the house barely missing the mover holding a few boxes.

The neighborhood was spacious to walk around and there were so many things to explore. There were a few people outside, but they looked at her for a moment and then went back to what they were doing.

To Mai, it was nice to have neighbors or even other people not talking about her, this was a fresh clean slate. Then after ten minutes exploring, she noticed a large hill with a large temple shrine on top of it.

As she continued to look at it the more, she felt a pull towards the temple. Her instincts told her to go to the top and see. So she went to the sidewalk by the street, turned left and there were a lot of stairs to climb but that filled her with determination, she had to know what was up there.

After three minutes of going up the stairs, she finally made it to the top, she bent down putting her hands to her knees and her head down looking at them, catching her breath for a minute.

When she did get her breathing normal, she straightened up and looked up. She was in sheer awe at what she saw on the far right. A large beautiful tree across from a large house on the left and the temple next to it.

Before she knew it, her body started to move on her own with her mind trying to catch up, she went towards the tree. As she got closer to the tree, she noticed a massive groove in the middle of it and now she was right in front of it, she felt it's aura, it was old but powerful and had a calming effect to her.

She stood there for a moment as if it was just her and the tree, no time or space was moving. Then the moment disappeared as Mai heard laughter coming far down the stairs as a girl came up the stairs.

"OK...BYE GUYS!" She shouted as she turned and saw Mai. Mai shyly raised her hand and waved. "Um...Hi?...Sorry, I'm new to this neighborhood and saw this place, just got curious and saw this tree." Mai said.

The girl smiled and went to her. "I'm Kagome Higarashi...it's nice to meet you" She said with her hand out towards her. "I'm Mai Samariba" She said as they shook hands and smiled.

"Hey, would you like me to show you around." Kagome said as Mai followed her. This was the start of a great friendship that will last for years to come.

After spending a couple of hours with Kagome, Mai went back home before it got dark and told her dad of the adventure she had when she was exploring and made a new friend named Kagome Higarashi. "Aww...You must've gone to the Higarashi shrine which is a Traditional Japanese shrine." He said.

"What actually is a Japanese shrine?" Mai asked her father. "Well...it is a sacred place and also they keep safe sacred objects." Her father said.

She nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you can meet my new friend tomorrow and see the shrine as well?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah that would be nice to see what has changed and what stayed the same since I was here." He said.

Mai smiled and nodded. Excited for tomorrow, unknowing that this just the beginning in the new chapter of her life.

Years Later...

_"It's Inuyasha!"_

_The villager shouted as the half demon named Inuyasha slashed through the net and freed himself, he dodged the arrows that were aimed towards him and broke through the shrine roof. Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed the pink sphere jewel necklace escaping from the villagers attacks. "So there! Finally, a way for me to become all demon at last!" Inuyasha said to himself._

_"Inuyasha!" A woman shouted as she aimed her bow towards Inuyasha and released it and struck him, Inuyasha tried to grab the jewel that fell out of his grasp falling to the ground. Blood trails were seen behind the woman indicating that she was hurt "K-Kikyo... How could... I thought-" Inuyasha trailed off as he slowly fell unconscious, the priestess walked slowly and crouched in front of the pink sphere jewel necklace._

_"Big Sister!" a girl shouted as she went by the priestess's side with the villagers. "Lady Kikyo! That wound!"_

_"You're hurt very badly!" the girl cried, worried for her sister. "I forgot who I... and now... see what..." The priestess known as Kikyo grabbed the pink sphere jewel necklace._

_"All for this, the Sacred Jewel which-" Kikyo said as she trembled from the pain caused by her wound._

_"You're in pain. Let someone-" the girl said as she tried to support her older sister._

_"I won't live for much longer. And so I give this to you. The Shikon no Tama, which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it." Kikyo said as she showed the Jewel that resided on her hand, Kikyo curled her fist and brought the jewel closer to her chest as she finally lost consciousness from the blood loss, her body falling to the ground._

_"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo!"_

_Following what she has instructed, the villagers burned Kikyo's body along with the sacred jewel. "I shall take it with me to the other world..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A teenage girl rose from her bed gasping, she looked out her window that showed the scenery of a starry night sky. 'That dream again...' Mai thought as she glanced at her clock seeing that it was three in the morning.

She sighed as she tried to go back to sleep but it seemed that the dreams were becoming more vivid than usual. She'd been having those dreams ever since she touched the sacred tree when she was a child...that was seven years ago.

After awhile, she drifted back to sleep with no visions for the time being. Couple of hours later, she woke up as the sun started to peek through her window.

Then she realized that it was going to be Kagome's birthday tomorrow. So she decided to go out with her dad to run some errands and to figure out what to get for Kagome.

Mai went shopping for a present for Kagome's fifteenth birthday, her best and only friend. "Now...What can you get a friend that's about to turn fifteen?" She asked herself and then something appeared out of the corner of her eye.

It was in the craft section and found a DIY necklace she could make. She thought it was perfect for Kagome, it was something nice and from the heart.

"This could work. What do you think, dad?" She asked her dad as he glanced at her. He smiled and nodded a she put in the cart.

After getting the things she needed, Mai went to a Japanese dojo to continue practicing her skills, every time she went she felt like she was close to her mother, since her mother used to do Kung Fu. Few hours later, she headed back to the house, showered and then went to work on Kagome's gift.

She finished in an hour, admiring her work, it was a small bottle and filled inside was beach sand with a seashell struck in resin to preserve the things inside for the end of time.

Mai didn't have to go to school since she was homeschooled because she wasn't comfortable in school anymore so her father decided to have her learn at home.

She finished her homework and wrapped Kagome's gift it up. Mai was excited to give her gift to Kagome since they have been really close friends for a long time.

It seemed that this time tomorrow will be one to remember forever. The next morning, Mai got ready for the day, ate breakfast, grabbed her gift for Kagome and headed out leaving a note for her dad, for him not to worry and she be with Kagome for awhile.

When Mai was younger, her father and her would often head towards the shrine, so Mai and Kagome would spend time with each other while Mai's father would talk to Kagome's family for a bit before heading to work. Over the years, Mai became a real beauty.

Mai walked up the long stairs up to the Shrine, when she finally got to the top, she saw Kagome at the window in her room. "Kagome!" Mai shouted as she waved to her.

Kagome looked up and waved back as Mai rushed to the house and went to Kagome room. "Hey Kagome!...It's good to see you and Happy Birthday!" Mai said as she gave her present to Kagome but she put it to the side for a moment.

"Before I open it...I want to something first...Can I do your hair?...it's just that it's so pretty that something should be done to it." Kagome asked as Mai was surprised by her request but happy to accept it so she nodded and let Kagome work her magic.

After an hour later, Mai's hair was black with shades of magenta highlights that grew past her butt, bringing out her blue eyes. Mai looked in the mirror and was amazed by the results as part of her hair was pulled to the back.

"I love it!..You're the best Kagome." Mai said as she hugged her. Kagome opened her present, she loved it as she put around her neck. Then they heard grandpa calling them to come down.

"Lets go see what your grandpa has in store." Mai said as they went down stairs. Grandpa told them a story about the Shikon no Tama, which sounded familiar to Mai but she ignored it for the time being.

Then Kagome asked if he had a present for her and he gave her a kappa hand which she didn't like, but accepted it anyway.


End file.
